Surprise Bundle
by MissMahjong
Summary: Sherlock and John Meet Hamish's girlfriend and Sherlock deduces some news to all of them about said girlfriend. Johnlock, Sherlock/John, Parentlock.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

~ Surprise Bundle

"Be nice? I'm always nice Hamish." With his eyes open, Sherlock looked around for his 20 something year old son. John wondered into the living holding his cup of tea in one hand and book in the other. He took a surprise note of Sherlock's awareness.

"Oh, welcome back."

"Where's Hamish?"

"He's been gone for about forty five minutes, he went to get Charlene remember?"

"But he was just here."

John smiled, his eyes crinkling fondly behind his spectacles

"I think you're slowly losing it old man."

"I'm not old." Sherlock pouted

"You're graying temples disagree."

"Not as bad your white hair."

"My hair shows wisdom."

"It shows your age."

John leaned down to kiss his husband, then he took a seat in his chair, always across from Sherlock.

"I wouldn't change aging with you for the world."

A period of peaceful silence reigned until they heard the door open down stairs. John struggled a bit trying to get out of his chair but Sherlock helped him as they stood to greet their son and his girlfriend.

"That's them, now behave."

"Yes, I'll be polite, social… civil."

Hamish, a near doppelganger of Sherlock except for his eyes and freckles, came in with a petite blond young woman, she held a gift which was a clear indication of a wine bottle, this puzzled Sherlock as he made quick observations about her.

"Dad, Da, I'd like you to meet Charlene Laurence. Love, these are my parents; Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

"A pleasure to meet the both of you, Hamish has told me so many stories about some of your cases."

While John was genuinely happy for his son, Sherlock made deductions about Charlene until it made sense, on the outside he feigned a sincere smile.

"Um, here I brought wine. Hamish told me you were making an Italian dinner Dr. Watson, this should go nicely with the meal." She gave him the bag and John pulled out the bottle, looking at the label.

"Oh indeed it will, thank you."

"Mm but you can't drink this." Sherlock said.

"Huh?" Charlene's tone announced her surprise and mild distress.

"What?" Hamish was confused and John tried to stop whatever roll Sherlock was about to start on.

"Sherlock." The blond man deadpanned. The tense air confused the tall and older brunet.

"Why the hostility? I'm not about to let the mother of my grandchild put herself and the fetus in jeopardy."

Cahrlene's face went from total surprise at the statement to complete recognition while Hamish and John were confused.

"Mother?"

"Grandchild?"

"Yes, of course, can't you see it?" Sherlock has lived with both his husband and son for years now, one would think they would've picked up some of his deductive reasoning.

"Dad, what are you-?"

"Hamish, your Charlene here is about five weeks pregnant, all the clues are there."

"What clues dad?" Hamish wasn't sure if he should believe his father.

"The crumbs on her jacket prove that she's been snacking, she most likely bought herself some biscuits with the wine. A tin of breath mints in her front jacket pocket for when she has sudden nausea. She winced at the smell of the flat but it's not garlic that makes her immediately ill, no, it's the thought of Parmesan cheese, ah there! Her reaction."

The young woman gagged that the mention of the smelly cheese, the evidence was irrefutable now. Hamish looked at her in wonder and Charlene was between emotions of feeling happy and distraught.

"Charlene… are you really?" the young man asked.

"I.. didn't know. I missed the past cycle but I thought it was stress from my job, you know how hectic it was for me last month. And I hoped to get it this month but now… I guess not."

"So… we're gonna be parents?" Hamish was elated if the expression on his face was anything to go by.

"If you don't mind, yeah." Her eyes were welling with un-shed tears.

"If I don't mind… how can I mind?" they hugged and John was in awe at such a tender moment, the familial love in the room getting to his own eyes. The emotions in the room got to Sherlock too, he grew bored of it all and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yawn, enough sentimentality, John made all of us a dinner and it's one of the few times I'll eat more than one meal a day."

John drew his eyebrows together, confused once more and thinking why isn't Sherlock reacting to this news.

"It really hasn't hit you yet?"

"What hasn't?" Sherlock asked

"We're going to be grandparents."

Sherlock immediately went to his mind palace, organizing information and making room for more information about his grandchild, but on the outside he looked spaced out. Charlene was concerned,

"Is he ok?"

"Don't worry, he's in his mind palace."

"Eh, no Da, I think he's in shock." Hamish added.

* * *

Author's Note: This an interesting piece, never actually thought about writing Hamish older but this was fun and sweet.


End file.
